


A Drop of Water

by tyjodunbean



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjodunbean/pseuds/tyjodunbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk where this story is going to go this is my first fanfiction but it starts at the same time period as the cd release show for regional at best. (theres a video on their youtube channel and you should watch it because reasons the link is below) so yeah try to enjoy this I cant promise anything except that there will be lots of joshler and that my grammar and punctuation is better in the story.</p>
<p>https://youtu.be/LDmVTgwQOOQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All That I Have and it's All That I Need

A raindrop hit Tyler's nose and rolled off the end in a swift movement. Anxiety clouded Tyler's mind like the storm in the sky and he began to worry. This CD release was important to their fans and now the rain was going to ruin everything. Tyler could still preform in the rain but he wasn't sure how many fans would brave the storm. "I don't want you climbing out there today if this rain keeps up." Tyler turned around to face his band mate Josh who had a worried look on his face. "You could slip and fall and I don't want this to be our first and last CD release together," said Josh. "If there's more than a sprinkle I won’t climb anything," Tyler promised. Josh let out a sigh of relief and ran is fingers through his curly hair. "I thought you would take more convincing than that," he chuckled, obviously relieved. Tyler felt warm inside and he thought about how Josh's concern for him made him feel. Even when Tyler climbed high above the drummer he still felt safe knowing that he was below him keeping the beat. Tyler silently prayed that the storm would hold off. He didn't want to disappoint his fans and all of the people who had helped to make this show happen. Josh was called by a volunteer tech guy to answer some questions about where he wanted the drums placed and Tyler went to test the various objects he would be climbing. "Not too high," Josh warned. "I go big or go home," Tyler called back. Tyler stuck the grips of his shoes onto the side of a tall piece of equipment and pulled himself up. “This should be good,” he yelled to a volunteer, “it’s not wobbly or anything.” Tyler glanced over towards Josh and saw him nod in approval of the height. It was only a little over twelve feet. 

About an hour later fans began to flood the field as they laid out blankets and excitedly looked at the stage. Behind the stage Tyler and Josh were talking. “Thank God this storm held off,” Tyler said. Josh frowned a bit and said, “that doesn’t mean you should climb higher than you had planned earlier.” Tyler felt warm again and smiled at Josh’s concern for him. “We’ll just have to see where the music takes me,” Tyler replied to the worried drummer. This was going to be sick and Tyler couldn't wait to preform. The band mates heard the announcer and they both wished each other good luck and rounded the opposite corners of the stage. The show was about to begin.


	2. Fall Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler climbs. Josh gets mad....not too mad though.

Tyler lightly bounced up and down on his feet and then ran out onto the stage. The fans screamed and cheered as Tyler stared at them through his mask. He looked over at Josh and saw him take his place behind his drums. The beginning of Guns for Hands started and Tyler walked over the mic and took his mask off seconds before he began to sing. The crowd cheered and sang along to every song. Tyler swallowed up the positive feedback and he felt guilty for craving more. Josh drummed harder than ever breaking twice the amount of drumsticks as usual. Tyler worked his way through the set list and finally got to Car Radio. The crowd kept getting louder and louder throughout the whole concert and everyone was bouncing. Tyler felt so empowered and he felt the urge to climb much higher than twelve feet. He got to the part of the song where he was supposed to climb. Josh, still keeping the beat, looked up at Tyler. He felt a pang of guilt for lying about what he would climb but he pushed the feeling away and ran to the side of the scaffolding that held up the lights. He shoved the mic into his back pocket and started to climb. Wind and rain whipped around him stinging his face. A voice in his head told him to just keep moving. His hands reached the top of the scaffolding and he sat on the metal bars. He looked down at the crowd and saw everyone looking up at him, shielding their eyes from the rain. Tyler screamed out the lyrics that he wrote with as much passion as he could, fighting against the wind. The song ended and Tyler climbed down while the last song of the concert started. He caught Josh’s eyes as he walked back to the piano and his stomach dropped. Josh had a pained look in his face that Tyler could only assume was a result of his climbing. Tyler had hurt him. He broke a promise. Josh wasn’t just angry he was sad and Tyler had made him that way. He felt horrible but he tried to push through the song with as much energy as the rest. The song ended and Josh stood and joined Tyler at the front of the stage. They bowed together and Tyler thanked them for coming and for their undying support and then he hurried off the stage with Josh trailing behind him. As soon as they were behind the stage Tyler whipped around and walked backwards with his hands out in front of him in a pleading way. Josh threw his drumsticks to the ground and curled his hands into fists. Josh stomped towards Tyler and he backed up towards the wall. “Josh I’m so sorry it was the crowd they were so enthusiastic and it just felt right and it felt safe and I didn’t mean to hurt you and I didn’t mean to lie and--” Josh’s fist hitting the wall next to Tyler’s head interrupted him. Josh lifted his other fist and unclenched it letting his hand hang in the air next to Tyler’s face. Josh’s voice turned from angry to the voice a concerned mother would make. “Tyler you could’ve fallen and hurt yourself or worse you could’ve…” Josh squeezed his eyes shut and a tear rolled down his cheek. Tyler thought he could hear his own heart shattering and he opened his mouth slightly to say he was sorry again but Josh said, “Don’t ever climb that far away from me during a storm again, Tyler.” “I won’t Josh I promise I’m so sorry--” Tyler was interrupted again but this time it wasn’t Josh’s fist. Josh’s lips crashed into Tyler’s and his hand slipped from the wall onto the back of Tyler’s head, his fingers tangled in his short hair. Tyler inhaled through his nose and melted into Josh’s frame. How long had they both wanted this? Did Josh really like him or was he just relieved? Tyler didn’t really care as long as this kiss didn’t end anytime soon.


	3. Pizza and Redbull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had an AP exam earlier in the month and I've been studying for exams ever since. This chapter is also very very short compared to the others and I apologize for that but I figured this is better than nothing. I'll try to update more often.

Tyler was so lost in the kiss that he didn’t notice that Mark was coming up the hallway beside them. Just as Mark rounded the corner Josh pulled away and put his hands at his sides. Tyler pushed himself off of the wall and stood a little straighter. “Great show guys! As always!” said Mark. “Thanks,” both Tyler and Josh answered. “You guys wanna get some pizza and Red Bull to celebrate?” Mark asked. Tyler stood there trying to think of how words use to come out of his mouth, but now he couldn’t seem to think of any. Josh answered for both of them by saying, “Yeah sure thing! You go order the pizza and we’ll catch up in a bit.” Mark threw them a thumbs up and walked away. 

Josh grabbed Tyler’s arm pulling him to a room where they could be alone. They stood in the silence for a while until Josh said, “Say something Tyler, anything.” Tyler forced words out awkwardly, “That was um…nice and I…I want to do it again I think, but…” “Oh thank God!” Josh said, “I was so afraid that I had screwed up and ruined the band and I’m so glad you feel this way.” Hearing these wonderful words flow out of Josh’s mouth like he had been holding them back this whole time made all of Tyler’s insecurities about this relationship melt away. All the worries that were trying to hold him back disappeared. 

“Josh what do we do next.” “Well we should definitely kiss more often because that was great,” Josh replied. “Yeah obviously,” Tyler said, “but I mean what should we do about our families, and Mark, and the rest of the crew? Should we tell them?” Josh calmly replied and said, “We’ll tell them when we’re good and ready.” Josh’s coolness toward the topic made Tyler feel absolutely safe. This was happening. Josh took a step toward Tyler and slipped his hand into Tyler’s. 

Interlacing their fingers, they kissed again and then decided that they would go check on Mark and the pizza. They looked at each other and both hoped silently that the other’s smile wouldn’t give anything away.


	4. Two beds, two boys

It was dark with a sort of glow that meant morning was approaching. After eating pizza and drinking redbull, the boys and the crew drove to the location of their next show. The travelers, exhausted from the driving and the show, went to where they would be sleeping. For Tyler and Josh, sleeping would usually take place in the van, but tonight they decided to celebrate their success with the home show by getting a hotel room. 

"Two beds, two boys" is what Tyler thought to himself when they walked in. Josh had taken the key card from Tyler and opened the door for him. "Josh was so nice," Tyler thought. "I'm so lucky to have him." Josh set down their luggage which he had insisted on carrying and flopped onto the nearest bed. Tyler's head hit the pillow right beside Josh's. Josh looked up surprised.

"I guess we're sleeping together then?" 

Tyler's eyes widened and he struggled to speak, "Yes. I mean..no. Well, yes in the same bed, but not-" 

Josh laughed and smiled at Tyler. "I know, I know it was a joke. Relax Tyler we'll wait until we're both ready."

Tyler sighed, relieved. He kept forgetting how understanding Josh is. "Take it slow," Tyler thought to himself. 

Josh stood up and stripped down to his boxers and Tyler did the same. They paused and looked at each other for a moment before Josh crawled back into bed and patted the spot next to him. "I guess it's two boys, one bed," Tyler said in his head. Tyler thought to himself how he had seen Josh in his boxers so many times before but this time was different. It was new. It was good. Josh rolled over and kissed Tyler on the shoulder and then on the cheek. "I love you," he said in a tired voice. With Josh's arm draped over his side and his chest pressed up against his back, Tyler felt like the safest thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the "take it slow" was a heathens reference


	5. Holding on to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this sucks it's my first smut so try not to hate it too much.

It was about three months later and Tyler and Josh had traveled to nearby music festivals to play their music. The crowds were uninterested most of the time and their absent enthusiasm made Tyler feel small. Josh was the only thing that made Tyler feel right again and Josh had also voiced to Tyler that this relationship made him feel whole. 

Their hometown show at Columbus in the Newport music hall was coming up and Tyler and Josh couldn't have been more excited. Mark had just recently told them that they were now sold out. Tyler couldn't believe it. 

"Josh this means that all those people, every single one of them wants to listen to our music. Something we created together. Something we created to make us and them feel better." They were standing in Tyler's basement. They had been practicing and talking about their shows and the excitement was growing. A do not disturb sign was still nailed onto the door from when Tyler recorded No Phun Intended. 

"I know Tyler its amazing and so are you. You made all of this happen," Josh replied. 

Tyler felt his cheeks warm up at Josh's comment. Josh walked over and placed his hands on Tyler's hips. Tyler reached up and ran his fingers into the drummer's curls and pressed his forehead to his. Tyler felt the heat of his own breath bounce off of Josh as he whispered, "I love you."   
"I love you too, Tyler. More than anything," Josh replied. 

Their lips met and Tyler pressed his body against Josh's frame. Josh walked backwards still kissing Tyler until he hit the door. He fumbled until he found the lock and turned it. Tyler pulled Josh towards the couch and and laid down. Josh followed and hovered above him kissing his jawline and moving down his neck. Tyler let out soft moans and pulled at Josh's shirt wishing for contact with his skin. 

"Josh..Josh I want to... I'm ready."

Josh looked down at Tyler. He looked so beautiful with a pleading look in his eyes and his hands twisted into Josh's shirt. 

"You're sure?" Josh asked. 

Tyler replied with a nod and Josh grabbed the bottoms of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Tyler looked at Josh's bare chest and took it all in. He followed the lines of his muscles with his fingers and Josh inhaled sharply at his touch. Josh started kissing Tyler's jawline again and then began to give little bites to his neck. Tyler moaned and arched his back. Josh took this opportunity to pull Tyler's shirt off. Tyler's hands flew to Josh's pants and he struggled with the zipper. Josh was impatient and he stood up and tore his skinny jeans off and then began to pull at Tyler's. The two band mates were now in just boxers. Josh stood up and walked around all of the clothes on the floor and went over to his backpack. He came back with a condom and lube. 

"Well someone was prepared," Tyler said with a smirk on his face. 

"I'm always prepared," Josh replied. 

Tyler watched as Josh pulled his dick out and rolled the condom over it. They had seen each other before, how could they not. They had been together the past year more than they had been apart. 

Josh walked over to the couch and looked down at Tyler. 

"Cmon Josh don't make me beg for it." Tyler looked up at Josh and bit his bottom lip. 

Josh, extremely turned on by the way Tyler was looking up at him, grabbed his legs and placed his hips in between them. Tyler heard the lube open and he looked up at Josh to see him spreading it on himself and his fingers. Tyler felt two fingers slide in. He threw his head back against the couch and moaned. 

"Ok?" Josh asked

"Yes..ah..please..I want more." Tyler pleaded, his voice shaky. 

Josh added another finger and Tyler moaned and started to grind on them. Josh moved them at a steady pace for a bit and then pulled them out. Tyler frowned at the loss and was about to ask Josh why he stopped when he felt Josh's tip slide in. It was a tight fit and it hurt a bit but it felt good.

Josh looked down concerned, "you're okay?"

"I will be once I get the rest of you," Tyler said, reaching for the drummers hips and pulling them closer. Tyler felt the rest of Josh slide in and he let out a low moan. 

"Oh god Tyler you're so good," Josh groaned. 

Tyler moved against Josh's hips and Josh began to copy his motions. 

Tyler's hands gripped the edges of the couch and Josh started to hit a spot that produced a sound from Tyler that drove Josh crazy. Josh fumbled for one of Tyler's hands and held onto it as he thrusted Tyler into the couch. 

"Oh god Josh ...I'm so...close," Tyler groans. 

Josh answers with a loud moan that turns into a sigh as he lets himself go. Tyler followed and came onto his stomach and Josh's. 

Both were breathing heavily through their smiling mouths as Josh discarded the condom and collapsed next to Tyler. They looked at each other and both broke out into giggles. 

"I can't believe we just did that!" Tyler said laughing. 

"I can," Josh replied with a smirk on his face as he rolled over to cover Tyler with kisses.


End file.
